


The Aftermath of the Election

by Fateweaver



Series: DreamSMP Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, election stream, im setting this up for eret redemption arc, what am I tagging, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: When the results of the election came in, it was close, but Wilbur and Tommy lost. Not only that, but Jschlatt and Quackity made their first order of business to revoke Wilbur and Tommy’s citizenship, banishing them from L’Manberg, which was renamed Manberg. Everyone’s trying to adapt, but perhaps another rebellion would serve better.
Series: DreamSMP Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941376
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	The Aftermath of the Election

Tubbo was in his little house resting within L’Manberg borders alone. He had set his hat on the small table by the window and was staring out of it, deep in thought. Did he really choose it right staying in L’Manberg after the election? He didn’t want to leave the house and the place where so much history had taken place, the war…… Everything.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. He missed Tommy. He missed Wilbur. He missed how things were. Why did Jschlatt have to make them go?

\---

Eret watched from outside L’Manberg as Jschlatt began the process of tearing down the L’Manberg walls, technically it’s Manberg now, but even though Eret had betrayed L’Manberg in the first war, he hated seeing how it turned out (And it will forever be L’Manberg to him, not what Manberg crap that it is now). Even though he had led the Dream Team into the Final Control room, screwing everyone over with his betrayal in the Great War for L’Manberg’s independence, Eret had built these walls with his own two hands. He had built it alongside his friends, his friends who he had missed even after the betrayal.

He had built these walls, he had spent hours,  _ days  _ building the black walls that once stood tall and proud. Seeing it being torn down, Eret felt angry. Very angry.

\---

Niki watched as Fundy set the L’Manberg flag aflame. The flag she and everyone else had hung up. The flag she had spent so much effort in making and building. Watching it being reduced to nothing but ashes and smoke drifting away along the winds, she was very angry and sad.

She had always suspected that being called a furry got to Fundy more than anyone else realized, even if it was just a joke. Seeing him do these things confirmed her suspicions.

Niki felt sad about the way things turned out. Very sad.

\---

Techno had seen the pain in his brothers’ eyes when they had returned home. They spilled everything, from the election, to having their citizenship revoked, to being betrayed a  _ second time _ . Jschlatt was Wilbur’s best friend, and Tommy had taken a liking to Quackity. Techno had seen how much the betrayal hurt the two, and it hurt far more than what the traitors themselves probably thought it would.

The next time Wilbur and Tommy returned to the DreamSMP, Techno followed. And when Jschlatt attempted to turn Techno to his side with bribery, Techno nearly snapped. The audacity of that man. 

Wilbur and Tommy were his brothers, who else would he stand by if not family?

\---

When Tubbo got a private message from Tommy asking him to meet, he had jumped at the opportunity. Notch, he missed his best friend. Of course, he can’t do it publicly, that’d just be dumb. Tommy was still banned from L’Manberg.

Then they finally met, and the two boys were incredibly emotional. When Tommy mentioned a second rebellion, this time against Jschlatt, Tubbo had wanted to say yes, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to leave his home behind. When Tommy suggested that he could spy, Tubbo had agreed. If he’s sneaky, he wouldn’t be caught, and he wouldn’t get in trouble. Right?

\---

Eret knew Tommy and Wilbur would not trust him after the stunt he pulled the first time, but no way can he start another rebellion alone. He could try to enlist the Dream Team SMP’s help, but he doubts they would help. There were also rumors going around that Dream let Jschlatt back in just to have him take over L’Manberg, so there’s that.

He had been observing everyone in L’Manberg, and thinks for a while. Niki would probably join him if he suggested it. He knew she didn’t like how things currently are. Even though she probably knew he betrayed L’Manberg once, but she didn’t join the nation at the time, and probably harbored less hatred towards him as a result.

And Fundy…… Maybe if he tried hard enough he could sway the fox hybrid, but even Eret himself wasn’t sure.

\---

Phil sat alone in his home, staring blankly into space and hoping for his family’s safety. When Wilbur had told Phil the result of the bow duel between Tommy and Dream, he had been terrified and worried for the boy. When the two came back after the election, he had been concerned for the two, to have something they sacrificed so much for taken away. When Techno left with Wilbur and Tommy, Phil had been more worried than he ever had. He didn’t want to separate from his boys.

Phil thought for a while, if they’re starting another rebellion, if something like the bow duel repeated, and he wasn’t there. Phil wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forgive himself.

He shot a quick message:

_ Dream, can you whitelist me? _

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this, I mean it’s just a spontaneous one shot inspired by the election stream lmao. I definitely left a lot of loose ends. 
> 
> Also, IF ANOTHER WAR ERUPTS I WOULD LOVE AN ERET REDEMPTION ARC


End file.
